Katrina Potter
by katrinaqin
Summary: Katrina Potter, twin of Harry Potter, has lived the past eleven years in Angel's Orphanage. But when two mysterious professors reveal to her truth about the wizarding world, she is dragged along for what seems like the wildest ride of her life, discovering the friends and enemies that lurk in the distance.
1. Prologue

**A/N: This is my first fanfiction, so please bear with me. Special shoutout to one of my best friends and my editor: wishingkitsune!** **I hope you enjoy this!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own HP (I'm not amazing or super rich so no I didn't write the books), just my OCs :)**

Prologue

Covered in black from head to toe, the Dark Lord glided toward his destination: the Potter's house in Godric's Hollow. _Honestly, they just had to choose the village named after Godric Gryffindor… so predictable._ He stalked in the shadows, avoiding the curious children who were currently trick-or-treating, some strange Muggle practice that he just could not understand. When the Potter's residence came into view, Lord Voldemort let out a cackle of glee. This was what he had wanted to do for so long. He wanted to rid the world of the filthy blood traitor and his mudblood wife as well as their stupid prophesized child.

With a simple wandless spell, the door of the Potter residence crumpled in front of him and he heard the cry of warning from James to his wife. _Oh they are going to act like little Gryffindors and throw themselves in danger's way._ Voldemort rolled his scarlet eyes at their stupidity and then walked into the house, carefully avoiding the pieces of wood from the former door, a maniacal smile gracing his lips. As predicted, James stood there, glaring at him. _He is going to put up a fight. This is such a waste of potential. If he were on_ _ **my**_ _side that potential could be used. But nooo…. He just had to be a idiotic_ _ **Light**_ _wizard._ Voldemort let out a growl and threw up a shield to block a stunner.

"Really, Potter? A stunner? You could do better," Voldemort taunted, taking out his wand.

"I. WILL. NOT. LET. YOU. TOUCH. MY. WIFE. OR. CHILDREN." James hollered back at him, throwing spell after spell at him which Voldemort blocked with surprising ease and grace.

"Well, Potter, I guess that is not up to you to decide, is it? Say bye to this world. May the after-life treat you well. Any final words?"

"Go to hell."

"Oh I will, but not now. Potter, you have been a pain and I'm so glad the world is going to be rid of you. _Avada Kedavra._ "

With a flash of eerie green, James Potter was fell onto the ground with a thud, dead. Voldemort eyed the corpse and laughed. He stepped over the man and climbed up the stairs to the nursery. When he found the room, he blasted to door open to find the annoying mudblood standing between him and the child.

"Get out of the way, woman."

"No, not my children. Take me instead. Not my children, please…"

"Oh just shut up."

With a flick of his wand, a green light struck Lily Potter as well. She collapsed to the nursery floor, joining her husband in the afterlife.

"Ah… so what do we have here?" Voldemort said, eyeing the child, no, _twins_ in the crib. _He will pay for not telling me there was two children._ One was a boy and the other a girl. The boy was a striking image of his father: a mat of messy black hair and the same facial features, however, he had inherited his mother's brilliant green eyes. The girl did not really resemble either of her parents but had inherited the look of a pureblood Potter with high cheekbones and almost perfectly shaped features and midnight black hair; her eyes stood out to the Dark Lord as he examined the twins. They were a deep azure color that seemed to glow. Looking at the twins, the Dark Lord wondered which one was the prophesied child. _It has to be the boy. The prophecy says "he" so it must be the boy._ As if reading his mind, the little girl gave Voldemort a hard glare as if warning him not to touch her brother. She put her little hand in his and squeezed it. Voldemort laughed at the sight. Yes the girl would be a good addition to his ranks. Once he got rid of her brother, he would take her and raise her as his own, maybe even to be his heiress. But first he needed to get the boy out of the way. He stepped back and muttered the two words that would end his life and then he felt pain, a surge of pain, and then, darkness.

 **A/N: So how was it? Please review! Updates will probably be sporadic since life can be busy. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: So I'm updating! Woohoo! I hope you like this chapter. Thanks to wishingkitsune for editing and being there for moral support! Ok enough of my babbling. *I don't own Harry Potter. I hope that is obvious* Enjoy :)**

Chapter 1

Ten-year-old Katrina Lily Potter rushed around the orphanage that she had been a resident of since she was one years old. The matron of the orphanage was calling her. A chill ran through her spine. _Please tell me I didn't do anything bad. I don't want to be given away, especially to a bad family. I might be weird, but I'm useful at the orphanage, right?_ Yes, Katrina was a peculiar child. She could read other people's minds and strange things would always happen when she was upset or angry. She remembered once when some older kids at the orphanage were picking on her because she had was tiny for her age, the light in the room had burst and shards of glass had consequently rained on them. Ms. Thompson, the matron and head of the orphanage, was not very happy after that incident. Katrina remembered the consequences of those events to vividly. She dashed toward the main hall of Angel's Orphanage where she found an impatient looking Ms. Thompson with a man with black hair and a sneer and a strict looking lady standing next to her. Katrina gulped. The man did not look like someone she wanted to cross paths with, but here she was, staring at him.

 _At least she does not resemble James. Oh, I would honestly hurt her if she looked anything like him. One miniature James is enough if you ask me… but if she inherits her father's cocky attitude…._

Yep this was not someone she wanted to get on the bad side. And who was this James character? There was no James at this orphanage; maybe it was one of this man's friends… or enemies, seeing that obviously he does not like him. Katrina trailed on thinking about the man in front of her, but a short cough from Ms. Thompson brought her back into reality. She sent her a glare and Katrina immediately looked at the man and woman and smiled.

"Ms. McGonagall, Mr. Snape, this is Katrina Potter," Ms. Thompson introduced. "Katrina, this is Ms. McGonagall and Mr. Snape. They teach at a school in Scotland."

Katrina politely shook hands with both Ms. McGonagall and Mr. Snape. "It is a pleasure to meet you," she said in her quiet voice. Ms. McGonagall gave her a small smile while Mr. Snape just nodded at her.

"Can we go to somewhere private?" Ms. McGonagall asked Ms. Thompson. "I wish to talk to Katrina in private. Also can you get papers ready for legal guardianship?"

"Of course," Ms. Thompson said. _If you still want her after you know what she can do,_ she thought quietly to herself. Katrina felt a stab of pain but hid it well. She was right. No one wanted someone like her. "You can go into one of the conference rooms. I am sure Katrina can bring you there?" She gave Katina a pointed look and she nodded, leading the way down the corridors to a quiet small room in the back of the orphanage, away from the rooms and kitchen.

"Come in, please. Do you want a chair, Ms. McGonagall? Mr. Snape? Do you want something to drink? I can go get something if you wish…"

"Miss. Potter, please, calm yourself," Professor McGonagall said while Snape put up privacy wards wandlessly. "If you are already so nervous and fidgety, how are you going to respond to the news we bring to you?" _This is going to be so much harder than I thought. She's grown up in the Muggle world, how is she ever going to believe magic exists and she is a witch._

"No…" Katrina breathed quiet enough so the two adults did not hear her.

"Ms. Potter, let me cut straight to the point," Professor Snape said, pulling Katrina out of McGonagall's train of thought which left her frightened and confused. "Magic is real and you are a witch."

"I am a what? The only thing I am is an orphan who was left here on October 31, 1981, by a stranger from who knows where," Katrina huffed, unwilling and unable to register the fact that there could be people like her.

"Have some strange things ever happened to you when you get upset?" Professor McGonagall asked patiently, sending a glare at her college.

Katrina nodded, feeling numb and light-headed. She reached to grab the edge of the table in the room to keep her knees from giving out. There were people like her. She wasn't queer or strange or a freak.

"That is called accidental magic and happens to all wizarding children," Professor Snape explained, adopting a calmer tone under the deathly glare of his older colleague.

"So… so I'm not strange or queer or a freak?" Katrina whispered. Her hand lingered for a moment on her left arm before dropping to her side.

"No, no, child, you are a witch and we are professors at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in Scotland and you have been invited to attend. Your eleventh birthday is tomorrow, but we decided to come early to break the news to you," Professor McGonagall said in a business like tone. She handed Katrina a envelope. Katrina opened it and saw her Hogwarts acceptance letter and list of school supplies. A smile spread across her face as she read the letter over and over again. She was going to Hogwarts. Jumping up with excitement, she hugged Professor Snape and then Professor McGonagall.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! You don't know how much this means to me! This is the best day of my life!"

"Hopefully we can make it better," Professor McGonagall said with a smile, delighted that Katrina had accepted the news quite well. "I will be taking legal guardianship of you so during breaks you will not have to come back to this orphanage."

Katrina stared wide-eyes at the woman. She _wanted_ her to be like her daughter. A tear slipped down her face as she gave Professor McGonagall another hug. The professor smiled down at her. _I want to make sure I make up for all these nine, almost ten years that she has been away from the wizarding world. Dumbledore better not interfere._

Katrina stared confused at the Professor for a few seconds, wondering what she was thinking about. Pulling out of the hug, McGonagall said, "I think we have some papers to get filled out, do we not?"

"The Muggle style, Minerva," Snape reminded her. He couldn't help but smile. The little girl in front of her could be the daughter of his enemy in school but reminded him of his own adopted son, Evan Snape.

"Severus, must you remind me of already unpleasant experiences?"

"What does "Muggle" mean?" Katrina asked, looking from one adult to another, a bemused expression on her face.

"It is what wizards call non magical people," Snape told her. "Now off we go to find Ms. Thompson. Katrina, lead the way, please."

They followed Katrina back to the main hall of the orphanage were Ms. Thompson stood, shuffling papers in her hand. When seeing them, she quickly asked, "Are you going to follow through with your plan?"

"Yes, I think we are," McGonagall said primly, eyeing the head of the orphanage with disgust and distaste. Ms. Thompson stared blankly at her, obviously not detecting the underlying hate in her voice.

"As you wish," she said, pulling out a folder with Katrina's name on it. "Pull up a chair for them, Katrina. Be **polite**." Katrina did as she was told.

A whole 3 hours later, the adoption process was complete and Katrina was saying goodbye to the orphanage that she had been a resident of for the past 10 years with a short hiatus where she had been adopted and then sent back. _I hope they won't bring me back. Judging from McGonagall's thoughts, that will not be likely though. I think they might actually enjoy my presence._

Once they had exited the orphanage, Professor Snape led the way to a dimly lit alleyway and Katrina began to shudder involuntarily. Her world began to spin as she flashed back to another alley similar to this that had resulted in her waking up, screaming on multiple occasions. _You have to hold on, Katrina. You can't pass out._ Katrina's vision began to blur and the last thing she saw was McGonagall turning around.

 **A/N: So how was it? I hope it wasn't disappointing. It might be a little slow right now but hopefully it will pick up and stuff. Bye for now! Hopefully I'll be able to update soon, but with AP exams... the probability has just drastically decreased.**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry for such a wait! Summer was very busy and the first few weeks of school were as well. I hope you enjoy this chapter... sorry if it's bad and short. Thanks to wishingkitsune for editing!**

Chapter 2

Katrina blinked furiously as she tried to adjust to her surroundings. Everything was so bright and white. _Am I in heaven? Did I die?_

"Oh, good, you're awake. Finally," a faraway voice stated. As her eyes adjusted she noticed three adults standing around her bed. She tried sitting up to fully take in her surroundings, but failed miserably and ended up nearly falling out of the bed. One of the women ran to steady her and she flinched involuntarily from the contact.

"Where am I and how did I get here?" Katrina questioned, thoroughly confused and unable to recollect what had happened to her.

"You're currently in the hospital wing of Hogwarts," the man informed her.

"Remember we came to fetch you from the orphanage? Professor McGonagall adopted you, but we have decided that you will keep your last name… Because she is obviously too old to have children," he added, shooting her a smirk.

"You fainted when we were going to apparate," McGonagall said, completely ignoring her colleague's comment. "So we brought you straight to Madame Pomfrey who gave you a few potions. You have been out for the past three days. You were starting to make us worry."

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to…"

"Of course you didn't, dear," Madame Pomfrey assured her.

"I think we should let Poppy give you a check up," McGonagall said.

"Um… I think I'm fine… You see, I don't like check ups that much…" Katrina rambled, trying to postpone the inevitable check up.

"You will get a check up Katrina‒" Snape started. However he was interrupted by the door banging open and a boy around Katrina's age charging into the room.

"DAD! I HAVE BEEN LOOKING AROUND THE WHOLE SCHOOL FOR YOU!" The boy took a breath before continuing. "The Headmaster wishes to see you and Aunt Minnie."

"EVAN OPHIUCHUS SNAPE, what have I told you about charging into rooms and running around the school?" Snape questioned, his voice steady but dangerously low.

"Um… Sorry, Father. But it was urgent and you weren't in our quarters or in the lab like normal. And…" Evan babbled on. "Wait, why are you in the hospital wing anyways?" He asked, eyes narrowing in suspicion.

"It is none of your business, Evan," McGonagall said sternly. Evan rolled his eyes but peaked over Madam Pomfrey's shoulder and saw Katrina who was looking curiously back at him.

"Hi," Evan said uncertainly. "My name is Evan Snape if you didn't catch it from my father's rant." He rolled his eyes playfully and Professor Snape shot him a hard stare.

"Hi, I'm Katrina Potter…"

"MERLIN, YOU'RE A POTTER!" Evan yells, eyes wide with awe. Madam Pomfrey made a sharp hushing sound and gave him a disapproving glare.

"Um… did I say something wrong? Sorry… sorry…" Katrina mumbled, looking away.

 _The poor child. Why is she so jumpy?_ Katrina heard her new guardian think.

There was an uncomfortable moment of silence. Professor Snape broke it with an awkward cough and turned to his son. "So Albus wants to see me, no?"

Evan nodded vigorously and Snape swept out of the hospital wing, nodding slightly at McGonagall and Pomfrey. After his exit, Madame Pomfrey shooed Evan out, instructing him to go fetch different vials of potions from his father's lab.

After Evan left, Madame Pomfrey turned toward Katrina and gave her a loving but stern look. "Now that the men are gone, it is time for your check up." Katrina paled drastically and wished quietly that she was not in the hospital wing. Closing her eyes, she felt a weird tingling feeling in her limbs. Confused, she opened her eyes and realized she was sitting on the ground. Katrina sat dazed and analyzed her surroundings… were was she...

 **A/N: Cliffhanger :) hopefully I will update soon! Thanks for reading; I hope you liked this chapter :) Feedback and reviews would be nice. Just don't be mean... constructive criticism is always welcome.**


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: Next chapter! I hope you guys like this. Please leave suggestions and I don't own Harry Potter! As always thanks to wishingkitsune for editing and helping me! Now enough of my babbling, enjoy :)

Chapter 3

Katrina scanned the room she was in. The room was large and circular with a number of silver instruments scattered around the room on tables. There was a flurry of sounds coming from the instruments. Katrina glanced at the walls and saw numerous portraits. She shuddered. Why did they all look so real and seem to be staring at her every move? Her eyes slowly landed on the large desk in the center of the room. It had parchment and quills scattered over it. Katrina saw a large book placed on a pedestal behind the table and something in it caught her eye.

Wearily she stood up and cautiously moved toward the book. It appeared to be a list of names. There was a tab on one of the pages. Carefully Katrina flipped the delicate pages to the marked page. On said page she found a circle around a single name… her name. She stared at her name wondering why the user would have circled it.

A movement outside the door caught her ears and she whirled around, closing the book and moving the the exact spot she had found herself in only minutes before. The door opened and Katrina saw an elderly man walk in. He was tall, thin, and very old, judging by the silver of his hair and beard, which were both long enough to tuck into his belt. He was wearing long robes, a purple cloak that swept the ground, and high-heeled, buckled boots. His blue eyes were light, bright, and sparkling behind half-moon spectacles and his nose was very long and crooked, as though it had been broken at least twice. Behind him came Professor Snape whose sharp eyes seemed to lock on Katrina.

"Might I ask why you are here instead of in the hospital wing, Miss Potter?" Snape questioned, voice dripping with sarcasm and mock concern. Katrina simply stared back at him, shaking her head slightly.

"I… I can't let her give me a check up. I _won't_ ," Katrina muttered more to herself than to Snape. There was a crackle of magic around the room and Snape took a step back, eyes scanning the surroundings for the source of the outburst. A flash of blue-white light illuminated the room before disappearing as quickly as it appeared. The elderly man paused and Katrina caught a tiny sparkle in his blue eyes.

"Ah… I should have known… You are Katrina, no?" he asked all too casually. "I am Headmaster Dumbledore, but please just call me Albus." Katrina eyed the headmaster skeptically.

"How did you know my name?"

"Well, Professor Snape referred to you as 'Miss Potter' so you must be Katrina Potter, the Girl-who-Lived."

"Why am I the "Girl-Who-Lived?" Let me enlighten you, Professor Dumbledore, that there are many, many girls who are alive in this world today. I promise." Katrina saw a small smile split the mask of the potions master standing near her. "I'm a totally normal person. Nothing special. I just happen to be alive… Surprise!"

Dumbledore just stared at the young girl now standing in front of him. This was not the way he wanted her to turn out to be. She was supposed to be the perfect heroine. He had to change something and fast.

"Katrina, who brought you to Hogwarts? You know students are not supposed to arrive until September? Shouldn't you be at your aunt's house with your brother?" Dumbledore asked, concern masking the anger he felt inside.

"Um… so about that… I think you guys keep getting the wrong person because I for one do not have a brother and was definitely not raised in Scotland or the UK. I think the accent is cool though," Katrina paused. "And how did Professor McGonagall know where I was residing while you didn't?"

Dumbledore gaped at the young witch in front of him. How was she able to anticipate his every thought? The girl smiled at her and glanced at Snape.

"I think that we have things to discuss, Albus. And this child has the hospital wing to go to," Severus said drily. Katrina shot him a glare, but nodded and turned on her heel to walk out of the room. She stopped abruptly and turned to look at the potion's master. "Um… I don't know how to get there, Professor."

Snape sighed. "Evan should be outside. He can take you. Now, go on… Oh and stop by my office tonight after dinner."

Katrina nodded and then swept out the room without a backwards glance.

A/N: description of Dumbledore is from the _Harry Potter_ series.


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey, guys! Sorry it took so long for me to update. School and life has been really stressful and busy. Thanks to wishingkitsune for editing! I don't own HP! And without further ado, Chapter 4!

Chapter 4

Katrina took a deep breath as the door shut behind her. What did this "Albus Dumbledore" want with her?

"All I wanted was a normal life…Why, _why_ is that _so_ hard to ask for something so simple?" Katrina sighed and started down the stairs. There was something about the headmaster that she just did not trust. She pushed the door open and almost ran straight into Evan.

"What are you doing? Were you listening to me?" Katrina questioned, looking skeptically at the boy in front of her.

"No… no not at all. I mean even if I wanted to I couldn't," Evan explained. "The door has, like, silencing and protection charms on it."

"Oh… So I'm supposed to go to the hospital wing, but I have no idea where I am so do you mind taking me?"

"Sure! I know this place like the back of my hand," he responded, smiling.

As they walked through the halls, Katrina glanced at the portraits on the wall and nearly fell when one of the portraits started yelling.

"What was that?" she yelped, glancing at Evan and wondering why he was not as shocked as she was.

"Oh, the portraits talk and move, a tad like actual humans," Evan explained as if it were the most normal thing in the world.

Katrina just stared at him. "Technically speaking, that is most definitely _not_ possible. And scientifically… Let's not even get into that…" Katrina sighed. "This is going to take a while to get used to."

Finally they arrived at the hospital wing where a very worried matron and a furious professor stood. "What do you think you are doing, young lady?"

"Um… trying not to get a health checkup? I don't really know what happened though?" She glanced at her new guardian. _Oh Lord, I hope she doesn't want to send me back._

McGonagall sighed. She understood how Katrina was feeling. _I hope she doesn't have the abusive background that her actions are indicating._ Looking at Evan, she motioned for him to leave before turning back to Katrina. "Okay. I have no idea how you just disappeared, but you need to get a check-up. Come along now. But afterwards we are going to have a long talk, am I understood?"

Realizing she could not avoid it any longer, Katrina nodded and followed the professor and the nurse into the infirmary, sitting on one of the beds. She watched as Madam Pomfrey hurried around, collecting vials of potions.

Pomfrey started to chant and waved her wand and a silver mist started to appear from her wand before it solidified into a report on a scroll. She read over the report before handing the paper over to McGonagall. Katrina watched as some of the color drained from both of their faces. _Oh dear… I hope they don't hate me now._

McGonagall turned to the young witch, handing the report to her. "Read over this. We are going to have quite a talk. I am also going to show it to Severus and Albus‒"

"Please don't show it to Professor Dumbledore. I don't want him to see this… please…" McGonagall stared curiously at the child that sat in front of her. _Why is she so jumpy? Seeing this report I understand why she should be a little bit reserved, but how does show know who Albus is and why does she not trust him?_

Katrina flinched. "Please, Professor."

"It is protocol, though. He is the headmaster of the school. He is _required_ to know."

Katrina let out a sigh. "Okay. But can I at least see my _own_ medical report?" she muttered.

Katrina stared at the paper in her hand and shook her head. _Now everyone will know how worthless I truly am._ She scanned through the list of past and recent scars, bruises, broken bones, and damaged organs.

"Miss Potter," a voice called bringing her back to reality. "I'm going to try to mend these wounds but the scars may be permanent." Katrina stared at the matron. _She is going to heal me. Why would she do that?_

"Lay down please, Katrina. We want to make sure you are healthy for the upcoming school year," Professor McGonagall stated. She glanced at the medical report once more and sighed. _Severus is going to throw a fit when he finds out that she was abused. He might not have liked James but he really does know what it feels like to have an abusive family life._

Katrina glanced curiously at her guardian and laid down slowly on the hospital bed. _I wonder what she meant by Professor Snape's background._ Madam Pomfrey handed her a vial with some strange concoction in it and Katrina eyed it suspiciously.

"It will make you go to sleep," the matron informed and catching Katrina's look of fright quickly masked by distrust, she added, "so you don't feel the pain of healing bones and so you catch up on some sleep without nightmares."

"Katrina, please just drink it. It will make the healing process easier and faster as your body will recuperate better if you are asleep," McGonagall stated, nodding at the vial. Katrina sighed and took the vial, wincing at the taste before feeling her world slowly fade away.

A/N: Thanks for reading! Please fav and review (constructive criticism!)! Have a wonderful day :)


End file.
